Supreme Lord Land
Supreme Lord Land is the dominion of the Supreme Lord, a charismatic and vehemently militaristic dictator. It is a member of Sparta. SupremeLord is a former member of Sparta's government, rising as high as Regent of Sparta. Nation Information Supreme Lord Land is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 832 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Supreme Lord Land work diligently to produce Rubber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Supreme Lord Land has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Supreme Lord Land does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Supreme Lord Land detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Supreme Lord Land has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Supreme Lord Land will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Our Glorious Leader, SupremeLord Within Sparta, SupremeLord has held a vast number of positions, and has performed for at least some time in almost every job within Sparta. Notably, he was a multiple term Senator and Deputy Head of the Spartan Academy before moving into government. Deputy Ephor of Foreign Affairs On August 7, 2008, SupremeLord was tapped to be the new Deputy Ephor of Foreign Affairs after Trinite stepped down. Working under Adrian, he helped move along Sparta's foreign interests, helped oversee the Greenland Republic War, and signed a new protectorate treaty with Nomadic Caspia. Ephor of Foreign Affairs On October 13, 2008, SupremeLord moved into the Ephor of Foreign Affairs position after Adrian stepped down. This ushered in a very active period for Sparta's Foreign Affairs department. The "dream team" of SL and GeorgetheGreat (who was named DEoFA upon SL's promotion) helped create many new documents with their mix of obsessive dedication to writing, knowledge of the Greek Langauge, and generally strange sense of humor. Multiple protectorates were signed during this period, as well as many new treaties and upgrades to former treaties. It is also during this period that SL built up the reputation as being one of Sparta's premier treaty writers. Regent of Sparta On March 8, 2009, Tulak Hord (then the acting Regent), was promoted to King of Sparta following the departure of Adrian. This left the office of Regent vacant. SL, suffering from flu at the time, was asked to fill the role of Regent, which he humbly accepted. SL has retained this post since then, acting as Sparta's 2nd in Command. This period of time is marked most notably by the Karma War, in which SL was one of the major military coordinators for Sparta's efforts. Stepping Down, the Period of Obscurity On June 24, 2009, SupremeLord stepped down as the Regent of Sparta. Many tears were shed that day, as one of Sparta's longest serving government members was gone. Citing a need for additional privacy and less stress, SupremeLord took a break from the chaos that is full time government and concentrated on other less important issues. He remains a member of Sparta, and is currently serving as the Keeper of the Hall of Legends. Offices Held Category:Sparta